jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Maiko Aimoto
Maiko Aimoto Appearance Standing 5' 4" this pale skinned girl has a cold feel about her, and she has a scar on down her back. She has an oval face, a small nose, and puffy lips. Her pale pink eye is small along with the wooden eye left eye that is also painted pink. Her brow thinned out. Her pale teal hair is extremely long and straight and is worn in curled pigtails. She wears violet eyeliner, light purple eye shadow, and soot-black lipstick. She has toned arms, an average torso, and short legs. Shiori wears a long-sleeved, Violet dress that falls just below the knees wearing knee-high boots. The dress only covers up the upper part of her arms and displaying the skin on her back. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her upper part of the dress also wearing black and Violet striped legs. She wears a pouch belt around her hips with the purple pouch on her right side. Under her dress, she wears tight chain body armor. She also wears an eye patch over her left eye hiding a childhood injury. She wears her headbands around her neck as a choker with teal silk cloth laced around the black cloth. Pre genin years she wears a light purple leather choker around her neck Personality She is an end justify the means kind of girl-hating people and they're so' called families and friends. Her goal set in mind will be dealt with even if some rules need to be broken she cares not what happens so long as she reaches where she wants to be. She often comes off as cold or selfish. Background Age birth-5 Maiko was born a short distance outside the sand village during a desert wind storm. Her soundless body felt cold in her mother's harms until she blinked her father and mother feared the worst. After a couple of days, they returned to the village with her in their arms but one year later both her father and mother died on a mission leaving her an orphan. time passed as she grew up in an old family home being looked after by a friend of her mother's who made her dolls every year on the day her parents died. The day she turned five she asked to be taught how to create dolls and puppets her mothers friend only looked at her and said "I knew you would ask sometime" as she handed over parts in a heartbeat Maiko took the parts to her room and started creating her own dolls as she became more withdrawn from people. Age 6-10 Every day she ran to the tools store with what small money she had buying parts she would ignore all people around her giving them the cold shoulder this lead to her being called a freak or oftentimes a ghost by kids her own age. One year later on her way home from the store where she bought more toys she happily walked down the ally way until a group stood in the way of her path home The shy girl only stared them down, which just angered them. They punched her to the ground causing her to land on a rock, getting a scratch on her back." Jokingly the boys said "you like dolls so much become one" "As two of the kids held her down, one of them pulled out a wooden eyeball, "You like dolls so much, why don't you be one?" he said jokingly as he pushed a rock into her left eye, rupturing it with pressure before pulling it out and replacing it with the wooden one as Maiko screamed." "They finished with a couple of kicks before leaving her to grovel in agony until her mother's friend found her on her way home. She rushed the girl away for medical help, but the eye could not be saved." After they finished throwing in few kicks they left her on the ground as she groveled in agony her mother's friend found her on the ground on her way home from picking up supply picking her up taking her to get medical help sadly her left eye couldn't be saved. "As time passed she grew depressed and angry, having to wear a blindfold over the eye. Until a friend of her father came to check on her, hearing what had happened. He decided to give her a proper doll eye and taught her how to use chakra to control it, regaining sight through it." "In Maiko's academy years she once again ignored all but her teacher, studying day and night and training as much as her body could take with hopes to become a user of puppets chosen to guard higher-ups and take on assassination missions. Caring little for what has to be done so long as she reaches her goal. Abilities Maiko starting her path with basic tools learning to unseal and do combat with the basic weapons left for her by her mother a scroll which read kusarigama along with a scroll read decorative bow. She would use this along with her basic ability and control over tools. Relationships Other information: Main hand: right Favorite food:Any seafood Dislike:Social environments. Good Habits: Creating new playthings: Analyzing those around her and thinking about how she can use a similar style in future creations. Preparing as often as she can with new weapons or medicine that might be needed. Bad Habits: Slightly Unstable ambitions, Uncaring/numbness for those around her. (kinda self-center), Untrusting of anyone but herself. Hobbies: she shapes wood in her little workshop at home alongside playing the violin. Weapons and tools Character theme